Talent Night
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Cassie sings a song for Phantom.


**Disclaimer:** _Power Rangers aren't mine, I think they belong to..... now what was that name again? Saba? No, Sebin? That isn't right. Saban! The Power Rangers belong to Saban! Oh yeah, and the song "How Do I Live" is not mine, it belongs to Leann Rimes. _

**Author's Notes:** _Okay, so I finally gave up and obeyed my muse to do this story. This is loosely based on a music night we had at our school. A friend of mine was actually singing this song. And yes, the music teacher is a real person (you'll have to read on to understand that). I decided to have this in the Turbo time line. Thanks go out to Cynthia for taking the time to beta read this for me. This fic is dedicated to ZeoViolet, who wanted someone to do a Cassie/Phantom fic with this song. I hope you like it. Comments, as always welcomed._

**Talent Night **

**By: Jade Daniels**

It was Talent Night at Angel Grove High. The one night where anybody and everybody could perform to their heart's desire. The auditorium was packed with people, mainly families and friends. There was the occasional stranger, looking for something interesting to watch. The stage was brightly lit and decorated with giant silver stars and large black musical notes. 

Cassie Chan looked from behind the backstage curtains. She couldn't believe that she was going to be doing this. Singing in front of an audience, all eyes looking on her. All her life, this is what she dreamed of. She hoped that she would do a good job. Many performers had already gone up. There had been the magicians, the singers, the jugglers, even the occasional actor and actress. All of them had done very well. Now, it was time for the last person. Her. 

"Our next performer is Cassie Chan, singing 'How Do I Live'!" the emcee announced. The emcee this year was TJ, who was doing an exemplary job. He had managed to fill in the spaces between acts very well. As Cassie passed by him he whispered, "Break a leg." She smiled in thanks. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the spotlight. There was a baby grand piano set up on the stage already. Mr. Bach, the music teacher, would be the pianist. Cassie clutched the microphone in her hand. 

_This is for you_, she thought, as she nodded to Mr. Bach, indicating for him to begin. _I only hope you're out there listening Phantom._ The slow melodic introduction began. Cassie raised the microphone to her lips.   
  


_How do I, _

_Get through this night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_   
  


_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_   
  


The audience was spellbound by Cassie's voice. All the emotion that she put into her singing, held each and every one of them captive. Unbeknownst to her, one person had taken a special interest in her. He sat near the back of the auditorium, dressed all in black. There was a golden chain around his throat, with a ruby dangling from it. 

Right up there in that light, she took his breath away. Her hair was done up in a half bun, the rest of her hair falling in waves past her shoulder. She had worn a pink dress, with delicate spaghetti straps. The skirt fell almost to her ankles, showing off the white sandals she had decided to wear. 

He heard the words she sang, and knew that they were meant for him. He felt the same way; he didn't want to be apart from her. The connection that they had, he couldn't explain it, but knew that he didn't want it to go away. He continued to watch her, mesmerized.   
  


_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_   
  


_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_   
  


Cassie wished that he was here tonight, she almost felt that he was. But that was ridiculous, she thought, Phantom had already left for his home planet. He wasn't coming back. She closed her eyes, and let a single tear run down her face.   
  


_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_   
  


_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Real in my life?_   
  


_And tell me now, _

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_   
  


_How do I live without you?_   
  


_How do I live without you baby?_

Applause greeted her as the last chord died away. People were beginning to stand up, cheering her all the more. Cassie even heard someone whistle, and realized that it was Justin, sitting near the front row with the rest of her teammates. She waved to them as she stepped off the stage. Someone hugged her as she stepped through the backstage curtain. Cassie looked up to see that it was TJ. 

"That was great Cass," he said with a smile. He gave her a thumbs-up as he walked onto the stage. She returned it with a smile of her own. Closing her eyes, she realized that she needed to be outside. 

The night air greeted her as she stepped out of the building. She breathed in, reveling in the scents of the flowers nearby her. Cassie looked up at the sky, smiling sadly. She knew that she had to get over him, he wasn't coming back to Earth. It was unlikely that he had felt anything for her. 

"Cassie!" Cassie turned to the direction of the voice. She saw her teammates coming towards her. As each approached her, they gave her a big hug. 

"That was so great Cass!" said Ashley with a big smile. Carlos nodded in agreement. 

"You really outdid yourself," he said. 

"You were really terrific Cassie," agreed Justin. Cassie smiled at all the compliments. 

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it," she said. 

"You know, we're gonna go off to find TJ," said Carlos, "Want to come?" Cassie shook her head. 

"I just want to be out here for a bit more," she replied, "Why don't I meet you inside?" The others nodded their heads in agreement, and went back into the building. Cassie turned and looked at the stars once more. 

"That was a very beautiful song," came a voice from behind her. Cassie whirled around. She saw a young man, with dark skin and dark hair stepping out from the shadows. He was dressed all in black, with a golden necklace with a ruby hanging from it. He felt very familiar to her. 

"Thank you," she said quietly as he approached her slowly. As he came closer, she could see more of his features. He was very handsome she realized. For some reason, even though he was a stranger to her, she didn't feel the need to be wary. He was a comfortable presence. 

"Do I know you?" she felt compelled to ask. He gave her a small, sad smile. 

"We have met," he answered softly. His identity suddenly dawned on her. She looked at him through new eyes. _Oh Gods, can it really be him?_

"Phantom?" she whispered, her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. He nodded. 

"My true name is Keiran, but yes, you have known me as the Phantom Ranger," he replied. Cassie said nothing. She ran into his awaiting arms, the tears streaking down her face. 

"You came back," she said, looking up at his face, "Why?" 

"You," he said softly, stroking her face, "Because I love you. Like your song, I could not live without you." She looked at him in amazement. 

"You love me?" she asked in wonder. 

"Yes," came the simple reply. 

"Oh Keiran," the name came easily to her lips, "I love you too. I never thought I would see you again." 

"I'll always be here Cassie," he said, "Always. And I'll never be without you again."   
  


**_The End_**


End file.
